unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Eggman Nega
Dr. Matvei "Eggman" Onegin, better known simply as Eggman Nega, is a different version of Dr. Eggman (or, possibly, Dr. Robotnik) from the Giygas Dimension. He is known for creating Lucia, a cyborg who (SPOILER ALERT) later betrayed him. Origin Eggman Nega was born a little boy named Matvei Onegin, to a set of unknown parents. He grew up in the Giygas Dimension, a world shared by humans and Giygas clones, but he secretly did not like the Giygas clones at all. In fact, he feared and even hated them. The exact reason is unknown; perhaps he was simply prejudiced against Giygas clones. Whatever the case may be, he was hired to work at The Starmen Company as a technician, just like both of his parents. He studied robotics and dabbled in cybernetic surgery here and there. This is all surprising because The Starmen Company is, in fact, a company that makes shames. Onegin would shorten his name to just "Nega" after one misspelling too many on the behalf of the Giygas clones, giving him another reason to hate them. Rebellion and Takeover After years of hard work, Matvei finally earned his doctorate in robotics, making his new title Dr. Matvei Nega. He wore it with pride, and loved his PhD with all his heart. Of course, his co-workers had to ruin it for him by coming up with a new nickname to tease him with: "Eggman". This is because Dr. Nega always ate eggs for breakfast before coming to work, and because he had a fat, egg-shaped belly. Dr. Nega hated it, especially since he had taken to calling himself "Doctor Nega" at the time. Thus, he decided to turn the teasing on its ear and call himself "Dr. Eggman Nega". In addition to going along with his new nickname, Dr. Eggman Nega decided to take his anger out on all the Giygas clones in his workplace, rigging the building with explosives. The Starmen Company building, however, was simply re-located. Thus, the Starmen Company left Dr. Eggman Nega's life forever. Eggman Nega's Upheaval Even though The Starmen Company had been re-located for good, Dr. Eggman Nega was still not happy. He wanted every Giygas clone gone from HIS home planet! Thus, he started making robot minions. He made autonomous bombs, Mecha-Zeldas, and even Teletubby Robots to serve his needs, using the blueprints in the Enclosed Instruction Book. He sent them to attack, and succeeded in using them to enslave all the humans on the planet, as well as most of the Giygas clones. By now, Dr. Eggman Nega had become lonely and in desperate need of company. Thus, he decided to make himself a robotic wife. However, since his insurance only covered robot minions, he made her a cyborg with an AK-47 for an arm. Thus, Lucia was created. She did not love Dr. Eggman Nega at all, and took every opportunity to stay away from him. She even volunteered to obliterate every Giygas clone remaining on the planet. Thus, three of the greatest Giygas clones still standing were eliminated. Gaygas, the famous gay rights activist, Awesomegas, the renowned comedian, and Freakygas, the insane celebrity, were all eliminated. The remaining Giygas clones, such as Toonygas and Ronald McGiygas, managed to flee in time and live out the rest of their days in the UnUniverse. Dr. Eggman Nega knew that a handful of Giygas clones had escaped his grasp, and decided to expand his reign of terror to other dimensions. He invented the Dimensional Transporter, a device that could make portals to other dimensions. However, the moment he opened the portal to the UnUniverse, Lucia stepped through and closed the portal. The side-effects of space travel caused her to appear many years in the future of the UnUniverse, and that is how she met Bill Rizer, the war hero who would become her partner for life. Eggman Nega, meanwhile, decided that Lucia and the Giygas clones were not worth pursuing, and he lived out the rest of his days in the Giygas Dimension, renaming it the Negaverse. Downfall The remaining Giygas clones (such as Toonygas and Ronald McGiygas) sensed that Eggman Nega was weak, and started a war against him and his forces. The clones even enlisted the help of Sonic, but to no avail. Current Condition In the wake of the War of the Negaverse, Dr. Eggman Nega was transported to the UnUniverse, into the distant future, by Ronald McGiygas. There, he met Silver, instantly becoming his rival. What happened to him after that is entirely unknown. Inventions *Eggman Nega's Army (Bombs, Teletubby Robots, Mecha-Zeldas): created using the Enclosed Instruction Book. *Lucia: Robotic wife/commando, later went rogue. *Prosthetic body armor: THE MOST AWESOME THING WILL EVER SEE. Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Maniacs Category:Awesome People Category:Mad Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Lost Guys Category:Robotnik Family